


Missing

by inuja



Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuja/pseuds/inuja
Summary: Jake had disappeared out of the blue. Jane is worried but without any options. Then there's a knock on the door.
Relationships: Jake/MC, Jake/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Missing

Gosh, this was crazy. The last weeks, this right now, right here, all of it. But there he was, his head on her chest, breathing calmly, sleeping. His hair tickling her neck, her arms wrapped around him.

It had begun a few weeks ago. A text message. Simple as that. There was this girl, Hannah, she went missing, was possibly kidnapped. Someone reached out to Jane, claiming she could help.

She began talking to Hannahs friends, trying to help find that girl. It was a mess of who-said-whats, of friendships, rivalry and betrayal. But most of all of secrets. And there was Jake. The guy who had provided Hannahs friends with Janes number. 

He had been a stranger back then. Jane had never heard of him before. But they too started to text. He was a hacker, trying desperately to find Hannah, too. But he was in hiding. From everyone.

They talked, they discussed their findings, they began flirting despite all the awful stuff happening around them. He was kind, a quiet and rational guy. Jane, with her empathy and compassion, coaxed him out of his shell. Soon the butterflies in her belly fluttered as soon as the phone chimed. He admitted he liked her more than he had planned.

But the whole situation had quickly spiraled out of control and one day Jake disappeared. He went offline mid-sentence and hadn't contacted Jane since. That was three days ago. Jane was worried sick. And confused. She had never met the guy, all she has seen of him was a distorted video and a blurry photo. And nonetheless, she had a crush on him like on no one before.

Last night she was in her apartment, it was late. She was preparing dinner, soft music filled the rooms, rain pattering on the windows. Jane had just read through the last messages they had exchanged, for the hundredth time, waiting for her dinner to be done. A soft knock on the door made her flinch. 

Knock, knock, knock. It was unusual, even the neighbours down the hall would ring the bell. Jane carefully tiptoed towards the door. Listening. Someone shuffled outside, pacing hesitantly. 

"Hello?", she asked through the closed door. The steps stopped.  
After a moment of silence, someone answered.  
"Jane?", a soft male voice. Her heart jumped. She knew who that voice belonged to.

With wide eyes she ripped the door open. And there stood a dark figure, hood over his head. He stiffened, she could hear a hitching breath.  
"Jake?", she whispered.  
He awkwardly took down his hood, revealing a pale and quite battered up face, dried blood clinging to his brow and lip. He nodded.  
Jane took a step aside, gesturing him inside. He hesitated but finally took a few steps forward. She quickly closed and locked the door, trying to keep any evil outside. With her back leaning against said door she looked at him. He seemed lost, not daring to go far into the room. 

He was tall and lean, his face pale, deep shadows under his eyes. He ran his hand through his dark shaggy hair, damp from the rain outside. His eyes were darting around, not sure were to look. He was uncomfortable.

Jane snapped out of her amazed stupor and strode towards him. She positioned herself in front of him, and with short hesitation she reached out to his face. Her warm hand softly touching his cheek. He froze, eyes now on her.

"What happened to you?", she asked worried. Her eyes observing his bruises. "Come on, we need to patch you up." She took his hand and let him into the living room. She made him sit on the couch and gestured him to wait. She hurried into the bathroom and was soon back with a first aid box.

She sat down on the coffee table, right in front of him.  
"You want to take off this jacket?", she asked.  
It took him by surprise, yes, sure, he still had his soaking wet jacket on. He hastily and a bit awkwardly got it off. Jane smiled.

She had already a swap with disinfectant in her hand.  
"I'm sorry, this will sting a little", she whispered and began cleaning the cut on his brow.  
Her heart all but sprang out of her chest. He was close, so close. His hitched breath on her skin, his amazed eyes on hers. They were green, and tired, and so kind.

With a strip she closed the cut and got a new swap. The wound on his lower lip was smaller but still as bloody. She could feel his breath on her fingers. Her eyes darting between his lips and his eyes. 

He sat there stiffly, unsure what to do. She was still close, cleaning the wound, when he reached out. His hand was cold, his shirt still wet. His fingertips barely touched her skin, when he stroked a strand of hair out of her forehead. He was trembling.

She held still, swap still raised. Her cheeks flushed.  
"I was worried", she whispered.  
"I'm sorry." he replied in an equal whisper.

They were still close, neither wanting to increase the distance. This time it was Jake who reacted first, he leaned forward slowly. Jane answered in closing the gap. Her lips touching his carefully, softly. The stinging scent and taste of the disinfectant on his lip was quickly forgotten. There were only his warm lips on hers and his cold hand on her cheek.

She let the swap fall to the ground, her hands looking for him. One on his shirt, one on his neck. They deepened the kiss, their tongues touching. Hesitantly at first, bolder with every moment. Jake pulled her closer, almost on his lap. His kiss desperate, longing. 

Finally they broke apart. Just a few inches, foreheads touching, gasping for air.  
"Did I hurt you?", Jane asked. Jake just shook his head and kissed her again. Softer this time, calmer.

She chuckled, and ran her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip.  
"You're soaked", she stated. "I..." She was uncertain what to say, to do. "Would it be weird if I ask you to get out of this wet clothes?"  
He was taken by surprise but a grin crept into his lips, he shook his had.  
"Would you help me?", he asked. They laughed, that had to be the tackiest line ever. But none of that mattered. 

Kissing, stumbling, fondling they made their way into the bedroom and out of their clothes, scattering them on their way. 

He cherished every inch of her skin that was revealed to him with gentle touches of his long elegant fingers. It felt dreamlike finally being this close. Janes hands trembled when she was fumbling for the condoms in the nightstand.

All time was lost, there were only moans and giggles, touches and kisses. Jake flinched from time to time, revealing more bruises on his body. But Jane gently manouvered in a way that made him hurt less.

Out of breath he had eventually snuggled himself up to her. His head resting on her chest, listening to her heart that slowly calmed down after the storm. She thought he had fallen asleep. Her fingers gently stroking his hair, her other arm on his shoulder, holding him close.

"Jane.", he was awake after all.  
"Mh?", she answered.  
"I...", he hesitated.  
"You can't stay. I know.", she helped him out. He raised his head looking at her. Eyes longing and worried.  
"I figured. Please don't worry about me.", Jane continued, trying her best to sound reassuring. "At least until morning?", it was barely a whisper, a desperate plea.  
He nodded slightly and leaned in for another kiss, every fibre of his body longing for her before he would be starved of her touch again.

When he woke, dawn was just creeping in, tinting the room in a cool grey. He was confused and thus alarmed for a moment until his brain processed where he was. He was alone, but there was rummaging in the next room. He slipped into his shorts and quietly went out of the bedroom.

He found Jane in the kitchen. She didn't notice him right away, and he watched her for a moment. She wore his Tshirt, which made him smile. There was coffee brewing, some sliced fruits on the table. There was bacon sizzling in a pan and she just put another batch of dough in the waffle maker. Her naked feet tapping on the floor. When she stretched to get a cup out of the cupboard, the shirt revealed her ass. It made him bite his lip.

"Hey," she grinned. "I thought you might want a proper breakfast."  
He couldn't believe his luck. He would protect this woman with all he had. And he would come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this headcannon/one shot thingy before Ep.7 came out, sorry for any discrepancy with the upcoming story.  
> I just missed Jake XD


End file.
